Love and Honor in the City of Souls
by mowat
Summary: When Sir Chad Yasutora lands in the City of Souls, the result is not what he expects.


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters, and am making no profit from this work.

Author's Note: An AU version of Chad and Shunsui's first encounter, with some dialogue borrowed directly from the original. I wrote this several years ago, and after recently rediscovering it I decided to clean it up a bit and post it. Please excuse anything that is hopelessly out of date, I haven't kept up with Bleach in a long while. Thanks for reading!

o o o

Love and Honor in the City of Souls

Chad's first thought was that something had gone wrong, because the place he was standing was far too green to be any city. It was only after a second look that he was able to discern the wood and stone beneath the greenery, that buildings lined the earthen street and not trees. Quickly he ducked into an alleyway that was more glade than lane. The people of this district might have been scared off by the explosion that accompanied his arrival, but they would return soon to investigate. He needed to be gone by then.

Unfortunately, the alleyway ended in a tangle of vines rather than an opening to another street. Chad stepped back, confused. He could have sworn there had been an opening here when he had first entered the alley. . . . But no matter. It wasn't there now, and so must have been imagined. Chad shook his head to clear it. Probably the aftereffects of rocketing through the air and landing heavily. Considering his options, he gazed upwards. Where had the others landed? Were they safe? He hoped they'd managed to hang on to one another, but he could not be sure. They had all been flying through the air with such speed in their desperate attempt to enter the city that he couldn't be sure of anything.

But he could not worry about them now. He was alone in the City of Souls, in an unknown district, trapped in an alleyway. Already people were gathering by the crater his entrance had left. All he could do was hope Ichigo and the others were together, and try to rejoin them. They would be headed for the executioner's hill, to save the Kuchiki woman, so that was where he would head as well. But what to do about the cityfolk gathering not ten feet away? He could not leave the alleyway secretly with them there, but neither did he wish to fight. He was a Knight of Karakura—though his skills were mighty, he would not take innocent lives. Perhaps he would simply ask them to direct him to his destination. No blood need be shed.

Decision made, Chad strode from his hiding place into the street. He walked casually—no need to attract undue attention, after all—but it was to no avail. He was immediately surrounded, but instead of attempting to restrain him, the cityfolk nearly bowled him over with their chatter.

"Was that _you_ who came rocketing in here?"

"How did you do it?"

"Are you hurt?"

"Are you from the sky?"

"Is that a _sword_?"

"Can I hold it?"

Chad stepped back, bewildered. The last question had come from a girl no taller than his hip. The greatsword slung across his back probably outweighed her by half. More people were gathering, and the bombardment of questions was becoming overwhelming. Far from proving a physical threat, the folk of the green district were overwhelming in their enthusiasm. But before he could be swallowed whole, a big woman waded through the crowd, dealing out strikes indiscriminately with a pair of gardening shears and yelling at her fellows.

"Here, here, give the man some space! He just fell from the sky, what are you crowding him for? Shove off!" Having succeeded in shoving most of the crowd back—some clutching bruised hands or heads—she paused before Chad and smiled in a matronly fashion. "Don't worry about my neighbors, they don't mean to be rude. What brings you to Eighth district, sky traveler?"

Still slightly confused, Chad took refuge in his customary formality. "My thanks for your courtesy, goodwoman. I am Sir Chad Yasutora, a Knight of Karakura. In my, ah, hasty entrance, it seems I have been separated from my comrades. Please, could you direct me to your execution grounds? I have promised to meet them there." The woman looked taken aback, but recovered quickly.

"Well, of course! But, the execution grounds—rather a nasty place to meet friends, don't you think? Wouldn't you rather put up in a nice inn and wait for them there? We've got the finest, right here in Eighth!" She gave him a hearty grin, which faltered under his unwavering stare.

"I'm afraid they cannot wait. We travel on an errand of utmost importance—to save an innocent woman from a terrible fate."

The woman looked him up and down, taking in the travel-stained clothes and well-worn sheath of his greatsword, and seemed to come to a decision. "To each his own, I suppose. But you'll have to meet the mage." The crowd behind her, which had been watching the exchange avidly, nodded and looked relieved.

"Aye, the mage! All strange travelers need to see the mage," called someone from the back. There was a murmur of agreement, cut short when the head woman whirled about and dealt the caller a sharp blow with her shears.

"Don't be callin' the man strange, it's rude!" Just as quickly, she turned to face the knight again, all smiles once more. "Now, come along. We'll take you to the mage."

Chad quickly evaluated his choices. He could fight his way free and ask directions elsewhere, but much innocent blood would be shed. Or he could go with the cityfolk to meet their mage. Of the thirteen great mages that ruled in the City of Souls, he had never heard of the Eighth. Perhaps he was weak, and could be easily beaten, or corrupt, and could be persuaded to look the other way. In any case, his way led through this district. He had no choice but to pass through. If subterfuge was unneeded, all the better.

The cityfolk were already pressing forward again, eager to lead him on, so he simply acquiesced and followed. With the woman, who had introduced herself as Akio, in the lead, the large group of people cascaded through the streets, calling out to friends, directing his attention to landmarks, and generally making a ruckus. By the time they'd gone a few blocks, the small crowd of curious onlookers had turned into a veritable parade. Chattering and colorful, they resembled their district, with earth on their feet and flowers in their hair. As they walked, Chad was bombarded with questions, but between dodging those, he managed to get in a few of his own.

"What is Eighth famous for?" he asked. Each of the thirteen districts of the City of Souls was said to have a specialty; perhaps by discerning the specialty of Eighth, he could find out more about this mage he was supposed to meet. Goodwoman Akio beamed.

"Why, green magic, of course! You mean you couldn't tell?" Looking about, Chad wondered how he hadn't guessed. It certainly explained the plants that grew upon every surface and large number of apothecaries he'd observed. The woman continued, "We've got the best green mages in the land working here, everyone says so! If your crops are failing or your flowers wilting, come to Eighth district!" Chad's entourage nodded proudly, and someone in the back threw in, "And Master Kyōraku is the greatest of them all! That's why he runs this place." Chad looked around as he walked. Everyone was looking happy and proud; not what he'd expect from a folk who served a mage who'd support the execution of an innocent woman.

"This . . . Master Kyōraku? What is he like?" Chad was cautious. It would not do to seem like he was seeking information he could use against the mage. Fortunately, he was genuinely curious, and the cityfolk so happy to share they didn't pause to think on possible negative intent. Everyone seemed to chime in at once.

"He's the best!"

"The very best!"

"No one can grow like he can!"

"Always ready with a story—"

"Friendly as can be—"

"Good for a drink anytime—"

"A fair man."

As he walked, Chad digested this new information. Clearly, the mage's people loved him; what did that say about the man himself? He was still considering when suddenly before him the sky opened and he was standing in a rough square, lined with cheerful storefronts and public houses. People of all sorts were gathered about, either carrying on business or relaxing before inns. It was nearing evening, but still long before people in Chad's hometown began to relax for the day; it seemed the people here took a more lax attitude about work than most. Already the ale was flowing and a space was being cleared in the center of the square for dancing. "Is today a holiday of some sort?" Chad asked.

One of his escort answered, a genial man with dirt under his fingernails. "Why would we need a holiday to enjoy ourselves? We don't need a reason to dance!" He grinned and the others gathered about nodded solemnly, as if he had repeated some sage bit of wisdom.

On the far side of the square rose a tower, far higher than any of the surrounding buildings. Vision freed by the lack of enclosing streets, Chad could see similar towers scattered across the city in the distance. This one, however, was unlike the others in that it was covered from top to bottom in thick ivy, giving the impression that the tower had simply sprouted there like some great living thing.

The genial man caught him staring and grinned again. "Nice, isn't it? Come on!" And with Goodwoman Akio and a fair few others in tow, they started across the square, with Chad wondering with every step what exactly he had gotten himself into.

o o o

High above, in what was supposedly his study, Master Shunsui Kyōraku, Eighth Great Mage of the City of Souls, greatest green mage to ever live, was lying upon a couch, doing his best to avoid work. His success was mixed; though he had cleverly avoided preparing the district's taxes for Yamamoto's bureaucratic offices by dint of pretending to fall asleep, the First Mage had given him a bigger task at the day's earlier assembly.

"These wanderers are causing trouble! I won't have it!" No doubt about it, the old man had been in fine form. Each of the great mages had been ordered to see to their district, and deal personally with any intruders. Shunsui wasn't looking forward to it. It was an odd business, these wanderers, coming so close on the heels of the capture of that Kuchiki girl, Jūshirō's apprentice. And now there were other undercurrents, things that would need seeing to. . . .

Shunsui heaved a sigh. Life was so much simpler when he could concentrate on important things, like having a good time.

"Something _bothering_ you, sir?" Shunsui grinned as the acid tones of his second reached his ears and he lifted his head slightly to better see her over the side of the couch. The lovely Mistress Ise—who had taken over the tax paperwork when he had feigned sleep—was glaring in his direction. Clearly, several hours of paperwork had soured her attitude. Or perhaps she was feeling a mite resentful? Shunsui grinned cheerfully.

"Of course not, my lovely Nanao! How could anything bother me on such a day?" Gleefully he took in the narrowing of her beautiful violet eyes, the pursing of her luscious lips. Together with her tightly plaited hair and spectacles, the weather mage looked the picture of strict restraint. The only place she looked otherwise was in their bed. Lightning sparked across the right lens of her spectacles, a sure sign of temper. Shunsui's breath caught. His lover was breathtaking when she was angry. Maybe, when she was done scolding him for whatever he'd done this time, he could persuade her to take a break? The idea of Nanao lying naked on their bed in the afternoon sunlight was an enticing one. Or perhaps the couch—

"Well if that's so, perhaps you could explain something to me? It says here— " she rifled through the mass of papers on the desk and pulled one from the pile, "that the proprietor of the Bunch of Grapes has not paid his city taxes for the year. Even more," here she leveled a full-power glare at Shunsui, " he says he did so on _your_ authority. Pray tell, when did you acquire this authority? Because I was under the impression that only the First Mage could waive city taxes." Shunsui grimaced. Oh, right. He should have known she'd find that.

"We-ell, that's a funny story. You see, I was having a drink at the Grapes—" Nanao snorted. Shunsui ignored her. "—and he and I got to talking. It seems I hadn't paid my tab in a while, and it had gotten rather large—really, it was quite hilarious, such a ridiculous amount, I don't know how I ever—" Nanao shot him a pointed look and he hurriedly moved on. "Anyway, it turns out what I owed was exactly what he owed in taxes this year! Fancy that! So, you know what a good guy he is, he agreed to waive my tab in return for me waiving his taxes. It all worked out, hm?" Shunsui put on his best hopeful face. It was useless, of course. Nanao had been with him too long, and knew better.

She was drawing breath for a scolding when the shout came from outside. Pausing, she walked across the study to open the double doors of the balcony and stepped outside. More indistinguishable shouting followed, and then she stepped back in.

"Sir." Shunsui looked up at her serious tone. Nanao looked . . . worried? It was only the faintest suggestion, a tightening at the corner of her lips, but it had been a long time since he'd seen that expression on her face, and it wasn't one he liked to see. Abruptly forgetting his plans for an afternoon seduction, he stood up. "It seems one of the wanderers landed in our district. Our people found him and brought him here. He's waiting down below."

It seemed trouble was going to land on his doorstep. _Oh well._

Suddenly he turned to his second, who was still gazing out the doorway. "I'll go down and meet him then, shall I?" He grinned when she turned to look at him suspiciously. "What do you say to grand entrance number four?" Her lips quirked.

"Idiot."

o o o

A rain of petals was Chad's only warning. One minute he was standing at the foot of the tower, waiting for the mage to answer Akio's call, the next there was a flash of pink and the strangest man he'd ever seen had landed before him. Startled, Chad stared. Had he . . . jumped? The man was big, rising to over six feet as he straightened from his landing crouch and broad in the shoulders. Slowly Chad perused the man, taking in the grubby bare feet, the black mage's robe belted with a pink sash, a pink flowered overrobe, long brown hair tied back in a horsetail. In one hand he gripped a staff as tall as he, carved with vines. Fully straightened out now, the mage stood with his straw hat held in an outswept hand and a goofy grin on his face, as if to say _Ta-da!_

Chad didn't move. It took a second to gather his thoughts in the face of something so completely unexpected.

"I am Shunsui Kyōraku, Eighth of the Thirteen . . . uh . . ." Pink petals were still falling unabated from above, in increasingly large amounts. Both Chad and the mage looked up. High above on a balcony, a petite woman in severe black robes was throwing the petals. Well, he would have said she was throwing them, except they seemed to be materializing directly from the palms of her outstretched hands.

"Hey, Nanao!" the mage called in a sing-song voice. "That's enough, thanks!" Instead of stopping, the petals' fall only thickened. "Hey, can you hear me, Nanao? My lovely, cute Nanaooo—aargh!" The mage was suddenly buried underneath an avalanche of petals. The cityfolk who'd gathered in the square laughed as Master Kyōraku struggled from the pile and brushed himself off, and some called greetings to the woman on the balcony. It seemed the pair's antics were commonplace entertainment.

"Anyway!" The mage recaptured the square's attention. "What business have you in my fine neighborhood, traveler?"

Completely nonplussed, but with good manners hammered into his very bones, Chad made a deep bow. "I am Sir Chad Yasutora, a Knight of Karakura. I have pressing business beyond this district. Please, allow me to be on my way."

"Eh?" The mage scratched his head, looking rueful. "See . . . I can't let you do that."

Chad was growing impatient, but he was still a knight. "And I am afraid I must insist."

"You must turn back."

"I will not."

"It seems there's only one solution—drink!" With a flourish, the mage pulled a jug and cup from nowhere. The cityfolk cheered and produced their own cups. The mage smiled at the dumbfounded knight. "You won't turn back, and I won't let you through. Neither of us wishes to fight. So, why not stay a while here?" A bench was produced and the mage sat, leaning against his ivy-covered tower.

Chad sighed. "One last time, I must ask you, lord mage. Please move. I will not stay here."

Kyōraku peered at him over the edge of his cup. "I refuse."

"So be it." Chad unsheathed his greatsword and charged. Around him people screamed as he swung the giant blade down towards the seated mage. There was a _thunk_ and the vibration rattled up Chad's arm. But rather than cleaving the mage in two, his sword was stopped, blocked by the mage's staff. Somehow it was interposed between his blade and the mage's head. Startled, Chad jumped backwards several yards and paused in ready position to study the mage.

"Oh man." Standing, the mage drained his cup and set it down. He settled the staff at his side and faced the knight. "Looks like a fight." Around him the cityfolk scrambled, breaking down the remaining market stalls and clearing off to the perimeter of the square. They didn't leave, though. Instead, they settled at the taverns that lined the square, shouting encouragement to mage and knight alike. Chad could hear them and see them on the periphery, but was completely focused on the mage.

How had he blocked that blow? Chad was not a vain man, but he knew his strength was great and his sword had defeated many a foe. He hadn't even seen the staff move to block—it had just been there, right in time. And how was it still whole? Chad couldn't see a single nick or scratch on the vines carved in the wood. Perhaps he had underestimated the mage.

But it didn't matter. If this was the level of opposition he was facing, Ichigo and the others would be in equal trouble. He needed to reach them, no matter the caliber of mage he faced. Chad unslung his shield. He did not often use it, but it was bespelled to defend against magical attack and he had a troubling feeling he would need every advantage he could find.

Far more sneakily, he feinted and lunged at the mage, who easily avoided his blow. Together they danced across the square, with the knight attacking and the mage retreating. Though both men were big, they were light on their feet—surprisingly light, thought Chad. He simply could not catch the mage. Since he had blocked the knight's first blow he had run and dodged all the others. Chad was used to this technique of wearing down a bigger opponent—enough small people had tried it on him—but he had never seen it used by such a big man, or seen it used so successfully. Normally it was Chad who surprised his opponents with his speed.

Chad paused to reevaluate his strategy. Clearly, this wasn't working, but the mage wasn't attacking back, so he should have a few moments to think. It was an unprecedented situation, fighting an opponent who didn't want to fight back and was fast enough to run away. At least the mage wasn't using the crowd as cover; he was staying within the square, away from the cheering drinkers that lined it. It was another grudging point in his favor.

"You should quit now." The mage was leaning against his tower. "You're still feeling strong, but that won't last forever. You can't hit me, so this can only end one way. Give up now, before you hurt yourself."

Chad smiled. "Thank you for your consideration, but giving up is not an option." He redoubled his attacks, coming at the mage in a flurry of swordstrikes. Somehow, the impossible man still managed to avoid every single one.

But at last he had produced a reaction. Instead of running after his last dodge, the mage turned and struck out with his staff. Chad blocked the blow with his shield and jumped, startled as the wooden shield began to sprout, taking on a life of his own. Quickly he shucked it, and just in time; as it hit the dirt it immediately became a thorny tangle of vines. It would have taken his arm off in another second.

Leaping away from the attacking tangle, Chad sensed movement behind him and dodged left just as the staff went sailing by his head. Quick as a snake it retracted and Chad retreated, whirling to face Kyōraku. The two stared at each other, Chad breathing heavily. The other man still looked as relaxed as he had with a wine jug in his hand. Only a few minutes had passed, and already Chad was hard-pressed.

"Sir Knight, you must quit this endeavor. Only grief can come of it." The mage was staring him down as he gasped for breath. Staggering, Chad forced himself back into the ready position, sword in a two-handed grip now that his shield was gone.

"I . . . will . . . not."

The mage cocked his head. "Why? What is so important that you would kill yourself?"

Nothing would change now if he told the man. "I am here to rescue Rukia Kuchiki."

"The little snow mage from Thirteenth? No. She has only been gone since spring; the friendship is not strong enough. Not enough for you to give up your life."

"For me, perhaps not. But my friend wants to save her, and for me, that is more than enough."

The mage appeared to consider this. "I see. The honor of friendship is on the line. Yes, that is a enough." He tipped his hat. "I apologize for trying to dissuade you from your chosen course. I have no choice; I will take your life."

Chad dropped into the ready position and prepared for a final attack. He knew he would have no chance for a second. Filled with a desperate fire, he charged—

And was caught, suspended in midair by vines as thick as his leg. He swept his sword to cut the vines holding his legs, only to have his wrist caught as well. He looked up, and the mage seemed to blur before him. The next instant, the mage was at his side, bringing his staff around to strike. One end hit Chad's temple with a terrible _thunk_ and the knight knew no more.

o o o

From a rooftop high above, Nanao watched the knight fall with worry. Things were in motion, things that were looking to sweep her district and the mage who led them up in their wake. She sighed. She knew her lover, knew him well enough to see when he was planning something.

Beside her, a courier appeared. Nanao didn't turn, eyes still on the scene below as the messenger delivered her message. Neither did she betray her surprise at what the message contained. With a nod, she dismissed the girl and leapt lightly down into the square.

In the center everyone was gathered about the tangle of vines holding the downed knight. Shunsui himself was leaning on his staff, looking down at the knight with a considering expression.

"Sir." He turned to look at her. She stepped close, so that the chattering cityfolk would not hear. "Sōsuke Aizen is dead." His head jerked a little, and he looked at her sharply. "The message bore the combined seal of the First and Tenth Mages. It is true."

"Hmm." Shunsui gazed off into the distance, a thoughtful expression on his face. Nanao worried. "Let's pay the fifth district a visit."

Nanao stared. He was up to something, she knew it. He turned to leave. "Wait, sir. The knight is not yet dead."

She indicated where Sir Chad Yasutora lay sprawled among a tangle of vines. Shunsui looked.

"It seems he isn't! Strong guy, huh?"

"What would you have me do? Finish him off?" Nanao's arm sparked as she gathered lightning for the task. Electrocution was a quick death.

"No." Shunsui laid a hand on her arm—probably one of only a few who could do so without receiving a nasty shock—and looked her seriously in the eye. He met her eyes for a moment, and then he stepped forward, arms outspread.

"I have defeated the knight, and now he will be my prisoner! Lock him in our deepest dungeons! Feed him only bread and water! Ah —" He paused to think up a suitable threat. "Let him sleep with the rats!" The cityfolk looked a bit confused but accepted the mage's orders with good cheer. Nanao shook her head. Such theatrics. . . . But she had to admit it was a good idea. Shunsui was up to something, but that was no reason to let any unfriendly spies in the district know he wasn't planning on following the First's orders to the letter.

"And now I'm off to defend our city! Wish me luck!" With considerably more cheering, the cityfolk did so. Shunsui left in a suitably grand manner, and Nanao was left with one very large, very unconscious knight.

"Mistress Ise?" Nanao turned to see Goodwoman Akio. "What did Master Kyōraku mean about dungeons and rats? We haven't got any dungeons, and certainly no rats!" She seemed rather affronted by the last part.

Nanao sighed. "I believe the master meant for us to put him in the tower's wine cellar." The remaining cityfolk nodded in understanding.

"And the bread and water?"

"A good meal from your husband's inn wouldn't go amiss, Goodwoman." Nanao knelt by the stricken knight, feeling the knot at his temple. Nodding to herself, she placed one hand on the knot already forming and one over his eyes.

"_Sleep."_ Standing, she brushed off her hands and addressed the closest onlookers. "He will not wake until I return, but please place a watch on him."

"Aye, Mistress." Akio eyed her shrewdly. "Master Kyōraku's off to do something reckless, hm?"

"I believe so."

"So you're off to look after him?"

Bowing slightly, Nanao took off across the rooftops towards Fifth District. The cityfolk were right. Shunsui was up to something, and it was up to her to keep him safe.


End file.
